User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 2
Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, anyways no vandalism's please and use your signature when leaving a message! Have a nice day! ^_^ ' admin Thanks! it looks great! Swordcross -l--- 20:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) By the way, i promoted agent windfire and sweetrose to admin, because i think i saw something about mermaid trying to do that on her talk page. just to let you know Swordcross -l--- 00:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanksSwordcross -l--- 00:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) yea, usually its only one or two. Hey, could you give my bro a message or something? he thinks you're the second-greatest Wikian ever. (besides me) His name is User:Shadowaxe14 . Thanks!Swordcross -l--- 01:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) check out the new badges!Swordcross -l--- 04:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, what would you think about a writing contest? We could have users submitt stories that they wrote, and the best one wins a badge. Let me know what you think. Swordcross -l--- 15:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) sure, i was planning on it being us. btw, how do you archive? i'll need to clear out the space on my talk page for the contest Swordcross -l--- 01:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) yea, you better do that thanksSwordcross -l--- 02:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) do you like the new founder badges? Swordcross -l--- 04:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) hey, you passed owlish! congrats! Swordcross -l--- 12:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I be a Admin? Can you tell me the quilifications for it. P.S If you want your thrid spot place back look at the List of Badges page I created. Your Goals You have a lot of goals and aims, and I hope you achieve them. Good luck! Moonspirit39 20:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much. It really means a lot to me. Thanks again! :) Moonspirit39 00:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks No problem :) I like helping people out, and I personally love seeing what people do with custom signatures. It's SO much fun. I mean, they make holiday sigs, and all kinds of stuff... it's amazing, really. :D So have fun with it, I'm just hanging around to help with the technical stuff, anti-spam/vandalism, and info checking :) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 21:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Full names Sure you can join, just put your name in. Also, I think we should give full names, and I think that Amy calls dan by his full name at some point. Swordcross -l--- 20:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Libra My picture is Flame Libra.I picked it because its my horoscope. What? That was a pretty random thing and I don't have a signature hi i noticed the mesage u left on my talk page just today (for some odd reason) and i came to say thanks and happy late new years! 19:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) PS im actually 39clues logged off =) I have a question.... ...actually, two. #Can I make badges? #If I can, how do I make one? Thanks, 39clues 21:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey AdventureWriter! Hi! Just thought I'd stop by and say hi :) I was wondering... have you managed a wiki before? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 00:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No reason, just interested :) I think it's funny... Nearly 2 months ago, this wiki was empty, and now... Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ha, nice ta meet you too. I don't usually give out my real first name, but you can call me Nikki :) Glad to see you stopped by, we really love visitors, and I'm also happy to see this wiki up-and-running again... although I wish Mermaid could see it....Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No, she didn't found it, someone else did, but I was there when she adopted it. She was the ''best Bureacrat I ever saw, really she was amazing. I think it was schoolwork and such that kept her from being here... Who knows? Maybe she'll be back this summer, even :) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know it and love it :) I speak in aurebesh sometimes when I'm talking to myself.... people stare... XP Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) 2nd movie all the way, fave char is Lumi :) (Luminara). Barriss, runner up - from the ACTUAL MOVIES, mind you, I DETEST the Clone Wars. Making her look like a goody-goody... die hard, CN. No, I haven't heard that, I hope they're not going to kill it. What about you? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 21:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Urf... Hey, just a suggestion - if the other person is leaving messages under one header, do the same, k? It makes for very confusing archiving later on.Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 16:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... Wow, that wordmark is just... Nvm. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 12:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: no i didnt. ask happyaqua. she tends to be a little over eager.[[User:Swordcross|'''Swordcross]]-|---- 22:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) hey i have a story 4 the writing contest, but since the awesome x! is paranoid, i had to put it on a document, so can i email it to you? just email the address on my page. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, it's fine. 14:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) oh, that was me[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 15:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) awesome new slider! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) it looks great, but could you make it a little longer towards the bottom? other than that, it's perfect! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! Thank you!!! I'm so happy! Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 04:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep I'm excited :D Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 04:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha my friend AngelLimes did that... she's the tech manager :D Did you read our episodes?? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think Adam Young is the most talented person out there that has ever hit mainstream... (Fireflies) and you're on at the same time as me!!! Please do not change the theme. I really really like this one. :) I went to breakfast, came back, wrestled the computer from my brother, and saw this amazing new theme!!! Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) If I really did wrestle my brother I'd be in big trouble... I just yanked him off 'cause he's seven and I'm twelve... and I can still carry him. :D Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hehe I bet she only knows Ocean Eyes, but if she knows more than Fireflies she's a fan! Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh KK sorry to your friend :P It's just that all the boys I know like Linkin Park and other stuff like that :) Is there anyway you could get a chatbox like Xat or something? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG that was so cool but I don't want Owl City Fans Unite... could you put my website's url there instead? A chatbox for the wikia... so like if anyone was on the wiki at the same time we could talk to each other like now! Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I'm glad you changed the badge for Anne Bonny to Nanny of the Maroons... the old one was a bit disturbing. KK I get it. Now that I'm an admin, what can I do that I couldn't do before? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool I can change the theme! If an unregistered user comes on and gets that weird little message about how you should join the wiki, will my name be on there as the newest admin? I saw Happyaqua's name there when she became an admin. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you have to discuss deleting a page with another admin or bureaucrat? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow someone seriously did that??? Why do they even call people who they don't know gay??? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What happened? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay now that's disturbing. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering, what is a sysop? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What did you press?? And how do you change your signature? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) MUST BECOME SYSOP. :D Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:04, January 28, 2011 (UTc) Let's see if this works. [ [User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity ' ' ' ' AmiriteOfOwlCity ' ' ' ']] NOOO IT FAILED :( Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay give me 10 minutes on my talk page, i'm goingto experiment Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHH THIS IS TORTURE well I can't give up like those losers in Survivor... guess I'll try later Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Here we go fingers crossed:' Amirite ^-^ OwlCity' http://www.wowrandomness.weebly.com clickey please! Wait a sec what happened to the color? 08:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm going to need it :) Nope still trying :(Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Opinion Yes too big P.S You took my spot I get mad. P.S I have more than 500 Edits and I have the badge to prove it. What about my bueracat rights. slider Extend it and see if that looks good. if it doesn't, shrink it longways. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ok, it looks fine. just leave it. oh, can you leave a message on User talk: Shadowaxe14 about pie? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) yup, the food. january is national pie month in the us, and he got pied in the face at school today. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) also, could you archive my page again? i absoultely am incapable of doing it. (and i call myself an ekat...) [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) i checked the list of admins, and saw we had eight. i'm thinking that we should get ten, just cause it seems like a good number. there's one user i've had my eye on,User: Bioniclogist. he has had over 400 edits in 3 days! i think thats some kind of a record. how about we promote him after a week? here's the current list. Me You Amitrite Awesome X Mermaid Sweetrose Agent windfire Happyaqua you can choose the other one. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'''-|----']] 23:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) PAGE SLIDER?!?!?! 'DUDE! THAT PAGE SLIDER THING ON THE FRONT PAGE IS TOTALLY EPICLY SWEETNESS!!! NICE JOB! NO-DOUBT IT TOOK YOU LOTS OF TIME, BUT THAT TIME WAS WORTHWHILE!!! HOLY CAMOLE!!! IT'S AWESOME! Oh, and CONGRATULATIONS on reaching #2 on this wiki!!!The Awesome X! 02:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC)' Help Plz How do you make a category? Someone just made a few new categories, and they show up as red, so I'm not sure how to make them blue. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 10:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi again Hi, it's me. The barely active one. Okay, listen. I really, strongly think we need to talk, off-wiki. I know it's going to sound stupid, but I want to tell you a couple things that really shouldn't be for anyone else to read. If possible, please go here. If not, we'll find another way to talk. Thanks again, Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Huh? You just thanked me for a poll, excuse me if i ask, which poll????Bioniclogist 08:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) what is a poll anyway?? i mean i know what a poll is, just not on this wikiBioniclogist 08:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) This has relatively nothing to do with the wiki, but im just wondering. Did you get an email for 39 Clues Contest? Where you could win a home entertainment system? Valued at 5 grand?Bioniclogist 23:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) rollback Sounds good. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'-|----']] 16:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) fine :) Yeah, I'm good, just sneaked into the kitchen and ate all the oreos :D They were delicious, and look! I made one! [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 03:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanx :D [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 10:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay I was not here for 1 day and now what happened to the wiki? Agent WindFire is locking everything... why? Was there vandalism? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 12:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) KK just wondering. [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Due to recent proceedings... I have locked the Lucian, Tomas, Ekaterina, and Janus pages, and may protect others as well. I will be removing the color codes and the list of card codes, because it is not factual information. Perhaps we will be able to create a place for users to share their card codes, but I believe the best soloution for now will be a blog. Thank you, Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 15:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) rights Can you please answer my request for rights? I've been nwaiting for like a month or so for an answer! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 23:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) S'ok Yeah, S'OK about the font colors!!! I didn't even know that Agent WindFire even said anything about me. :P Personally, I LIKE the colors on the pages...I like tha colors on the pages that directly connect to a certain branch, e.g. the list of Janus clues to the Janus page, but what I DON'T like is when people make colors on the card pages and character pages. Basically, the only pages that I like colored are the Branch pages and the page on the 39 Clues itself. But I do have to agree with AWF somewhat, because some people change the color to something unreadable, like what happened on the 39 Clues Page. I had to change the color all the way to something lighter, cause it was unreadable. I think you'll agree that if this problem in colors DOES get out of hand, I think we'll have to close the option of colors and patrol the changes to the colors. AWF has a point, but she didn't have to be mean about it like what she said on the home page, and what you said she said about swordcross and I. Happy Hunting! (what branch are you in? I'm ekat, secretly madrigal.) The Awesome X! 22:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Message Everything's fine as long as ''you help me fix it. You can barely read the Tomas page with that color. If it were anything else, I wouldn't be freaking out, but this is just... ugh. Also, I get what you're saying, but to put it this way - I have a math teacher that I swear is trying to murder me and a real, broadway-style production of "Once on This Island". And I'm going to get murdered if I don't put my heart into that too. I made a comittment to theatre, and now I have to keep it, and I'll do my best to come on here, but I manage about 5 other wikis and help people with even more, and I even have other sites non-wiki related. To tell the truth, most of the "activity" here is adding card codes to branch pages, editing user pages or talk pages, and adding categories to the pages. It's stupid, it's so stupid that I'm just tired of it. I get what you're saying about the advertising. The thing is, it doesn't belong on a wiki. Close your eyes for a minute, get the cool background and all the effects out of mind, then look at it - see what I mean? The great thing about wikis is that we can express ourselves without needing to listen to those crazies who think it can only be done one way. We can all work together to collaborate on something great that we can show to the world as we build it up, but only if we have a framework. Right now, our framework is in shatters, and we need to fix it instead of leaving it alone and trying to build another one. We're all in this together, kiddo. If you can show me that other people want to make an effort too, then you'll see more activity from me. In my mind, until then, this wiki is a lost cause. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) You gotta be kidding, right? Rotfl, that's the same as my Speech Arts assignment! -fail- Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin. Yeah. I understand. No hard feelings! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 14:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey - The "background- pictures can stay, Those were fine - it was the main background, where the dark blue is... Here, I'll fix it. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 22:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin. Yeah its fine Can I have rollback rights though? thanks! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 23:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) O hai there... Are you on??? It looks like you are, according to the history :) [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 10:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sick :( [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 10:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Average flu [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 11:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanx I don't even feel like editing, everything is so blah [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 11:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Bye I think I'll go take a nap or internet surf, too bored [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 11:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Agent Cards Hey, THANK YOU!!! I've uploaded every agent card code that has been put on this wiki. There's a page for agent cards that has a table with all of the codes. The Awesome X! 03:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC)